


Test Subject

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "Why are you doing this?"





	Test Subject

Your heart sunk when you read those papers. You shouldn’t have let curiosity get the better of you. You should have left that damn box alone and be happy in ignorance. But no, you just had to open it. A lot of it you couldn’t understand and if you were honest you weren’t sure that you wanted to. What you could read of the medical reports horrified you and the pictures would forever be burned into your brain. As you delved deeper and deeper into the files you couldn’t believe that Moira was capable of this. You knew that she would go to great lengths in the name of science but what greater purpose could these barbaric experiments be for? Your pounding heart stopped when you saw the next file had your name scrawled on it in that unmistakable hand writing. Before you could read it her cold voice sliced the silence.

“Are you alright, mo croi? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You’re not sick, are you?” Moira asked as she crossed the room. She reached out to touch you but as soon as those sharp nails brushed your arms you flinched away from her, crumpling the file in your fists.

“I don’t know, am I?” you demanded. You turned to her and gestured to the files strung across the floor behind you. Her smile dropped and her expression became unreadable as if she were made of stone.

“Why are you going through my things? My work does not concern you and I’d prefer we keep my work and home life separate,” she replied as she went to take the file from you.

“Oh it fucking does concern me,” you spat before flinging the file in her face, “Especially when you bring your work home. Is that all I am to you? Some test subject?”

“Darling, you know I wouldn’t let anything harm you,” she cooed, stroking your cheek. But you grabbed her wrist and thrust those wicked hands away from your face.

“Except you. Or can you even tell what harm even is anymore?” you snarled as fat tears rolled down your cheeks. You tried to push past her, refusing to let her hurt you anymore. But she wasn’t going to let you get away so easily. She captured your arm in a vice-like grip and pulled you against her. Before you could retaliate she plunged a needle into your neck. It didn’t take long for the drug to claim you.

“Why are you doing this?” you mumbled weakly while your vision faded and your muscles went limp.

“One day you’ll understand. For now, don’t fight it, my love. Just close your eyes…”


End file.
